Viajar por partes
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Isabella, una madre soltera coja descubre a su hija Rennesme leyendo un libro de tapa roja. Ella sin decir nada, deja a su hija leer. Rennesme lee el nombre de la autora. Bella S.    ¿será mamá quién lo escribió?


Isabella, una madre soltera coja descubre a su hija Rennesme leyendo un libro de tapa roja. Ella sin decir nada, deja a su hija leer. Rennesme lee el nombre de la autora. Bella S.

¿será mamá quién lo escribió?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Viajar por partes: De Venecia a Forks en menos_**

**_de un segundo._**

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Venecia, sabiendo que él estaba detrás de mí. No sé si tenía algún trastorno mental, pero que un sádico asesino me persiguiese, tenía una pincelada morbosa.

_

* * *

_

_Pero ¿qué está diciendo?_

* * *

Me metí en el primer local que encontré, que resultó ser una discoteca, intentando evitar mi final. Mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas… De salvar la vida de mi vecino a dejar de ser un agente especial del FBI. De luchar con un hombre más alto, más grande y más fuerte que yo, a que me jurasen la muerte por _vendetta_. ¡Qué precio más alto!

En ese momento recordé el prefacio de un libro que había leído en mi visita a la Universidad. No recuerdo el título, pero me identifico con la protagonista: _Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado._

Si cambiaba algunos detalles, como _últimos meses_ por _últimas horas_, todo sería igual.

_Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido._

¿Era demasiada la coincidencia recordar ese pasaje de la historia y que mi cruel asesino me esté viendo desde la entrada? Las expectativas a salvarme eran muy pocas comparadas a las ganes que tenía yo de conseguirlo. Y aquí es cuando viene lo más interesan...

* * *

— ¡Rennesme! ¡A cenar! — chilló una mujer.

_¡Qué? ¡No! ¡Menuda mierd..! _

Tenía que ser ahora mismo. Tenía que llamarme en este preciso instante

— ¡¿PORQUÉ?—se quejó Reneesme.

A regañadientes, se levantó de la silla de su escritorio, dejó abierto el libro por la página donde se había quedado y se encaminó al comedor. Aunque sabía qué era el que vendría, pues el prólogo de éste libro se lo sabía de memoria, quería saber la comparación. ¿Estaría enamorada de su vecino? ¿Ese arrogante? O mejor, ¿tendría algún parentesco con ella? ¿sería un primo lejano? Con estas preguntas se tropezó con el peldaño de la entrada.

— ¿Por qué tan despistada?— preguntó su madre.

— Bella.— ella solamente contestó.

Su madre rió tímidamente.

—Deja de leer el libro ya. Te está quemando las neuronas.

— No lo digas ni en broma. ¡Leer no quema las neuronas! — musitó enfurruñada. — Además tú más que nadie lo sabe, porque... ¡Tú me dijiste que escribiste un libro!

Su madre volvió a reir.

* * *

Terminó de cenar en menos de diez minutos, pues como excusa puso que estaba haciendo un trabajo para el cole y se estaba informando en una página que había encontrado.  
Llegó a su habitación y con un suspiro se metió otra vez en las calles de Venecia. Volvió a leer el último párrafo:

_Cono la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la grande habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.  
_

¿Era demasiada coincidencia recordar este pasaje de la historia y que mi cruel asesino me estuviera viendo, desde la entrada? Las expectativas a salvarme era muy pocas, comparadas con las ganas que yo tenía de conseguirlo. Y aquí es cuando viene lo más interesante: _Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.  
_

Y esto era clavado a mi debate universalmente propio. ¿Yo lo amaba?

_El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó cono aire despreocupado para matarme.  
_

Y aquí terminaba el prólogo. También mi vida. El asesino anduvo con un aire despreocupado, de aquellos que te causan repugnancia tan sólo con verlo y empezó a empujar a la gente. Yo, ex-agente especial del FBI, que para salvar la vida de mi vecino, aquel que estaba tan bueno, me había jurado la vida, y empotrado mi coche oficial en un local público, mientras aquel demente empezaba a descargar su nueve milímetros. Y yo, como una imbécil, le estampé mi pistola a las narices, salpicándolo todo. Y volvemos al comienzo. ¿Morir por mi vecino? Sí, ¿para qué negarlo?

Aquella noche que nos vamos acostamos juntos, y desde entonces...

* * *

— ¡Me voy a la cama! — llamó la madre de Carla.

Ella suspiró y contó hasta diez.

— ¡Vale! — bramó demasiado feliz.

* * *

¿Y lo peor? Allí descubrí mi propia "*moraleja"

No poder dormir, sea cual sea la hora y de repente pensar: "Vale, deja de pensar. No mejor, piensa en blanco y así te dormirás." Llegas, a la noche siguiente, ya en tu cama, te repites, pues, de tanto pensar en el que sea no puedes coger el sueño

– No lo niegues, estás pensando en tu vecino-

– Maldita conciencia – maldices.

Das más vueltas que el Dragon Kan1, y vuelves a decir: "Vale, no pienses. No, mejor, piensa en blanco como la noche anterior." Llegas, pasa otro día, y por la noche: "Vale, no pienses...

MORALEJA: La conciencia llega cuando sueño los cinco minutos antes de dormirte. Así que, cuanto menos pienses, menos minutos de vida gastarás.

_

* * *

_

_¡Pero qué paridas dice esta tía! Este personaje tiene más problemas mentales que yo._

* * *

Llegué a un callejón sin salida, y con mi arma sin cargador de repuesto, el italiano me saluda.

– Bueno sera, signorina.

– Perché non farlo in fretta? In attesa di sopre di me. – dije mientras miraba al oscuro cielo. _¿Por qué no lo haces rápido? Me esperan arriba _era una frase con un mensaje subliminal.

El asesino miró hacia arriba y un circo de miembros de la polizia, y un francotirador lo esperaban.

– Vendetta? – preguntó todo sonriente por la muerte de mi mejor amigo y compañero, el agente del FBI, Jacob Black.

– No, – le respondí en el mismo tono. – non vendetta. Il aiso se dice la giustizia.

* * *

_¡Qué fuerte! Bella no sabía que sus compañeros la estaban siguiendo._

_

* * *

_

Pero, nadie supo cómo reaccionar cuando me dispararon.

Nadie supo hacer nada que disparar al asesino mientras yo caía de rodillas a un suelo mojado de sangre i el italiano moría de un disparo en medio de la frente i unos cuantos en el cuerpo con una sonrisa morbosa.

* * *

Rennesme apartó la mirada del libro, con sus ojos vidriosos. Quería a Bella. No a su madre, Isabella si no a la agente Bella. I también al difunto Jacob Black.

_…Mierda de final._

Pero volvió a mirar el libro, ya que le quedaba un párrafo.

_

* * *

_

Pero, _la mia vendetta_, se había cumplido. La muerte de Jake, el intento de homicidio de mi vecino, i mi propia muerte había tenido su recompensa.

La muerte del asesino italiano. Su tiro en la cabeza, era de mi siete milímetros. I…

— Bella, eh, Bella, venga…— oía a alguien llamarme. — Isabella, contesta, ¿llevabas la armilla antibalas?. El chaleco. ¿Lo llevabas? — alguien me zarandeaba.

— S-sí. — susurré. — La pierna. — oí como yo gimoteaba.

Estaba viva, sí, pero no sentía la pierna.

* * *

— Qué fuerte— murmuró Rennesme. — qué final…

Observó de nuevo el libro.

— ¿Habrá segunda parte?

* * *

_1: Montaña rusa del parque de atracciones "Port Aventura"_

**_Holaaaaaaaaa! lo siento tantísimo, he estado desaparecida por un buen cacho..._**

**_Pero os traigo esta historiaq ue tenía abandonada. La he traducido y aqui os la subo. Espero que os guste :)_**


End file.
